


Whispers of the Heart

by tavia454



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:59:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavia454/pseuds/tavia454
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Finished* YAOI, YxY Little Yugi Motou is dared to spend the night in a creepy castle, for his grandpa's sake. Is there anything worse than death? Yugi finds the answer to this question in the ruby eyes of the castle's resident...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers of the Heart

“Chicken!”

“I’m not a chicken. I just don’t think that it’s a good idea.” Yugi retorted. A quick look around told him that he would get no sympathy from any of the crowd that had gathered at the other kid’s cruel words. Typical.

“That’s because you’re a chicken shit. I knew it. Chicken, bwak, bwak! I knew it ever since I saw you. Chicken boy.” The older boy taunted the smaller one, using the only insult he could think of.

Sixteen year old Yugi Motou just sighed, pushing a stray lock of blonde hair out of his face. How did he always get himself into this shit? Everywhere he went it was like this. “Alright, I’ll do it. But on one condition. Your father has to quit giving my grandpa shit about where they’re going to center the dig. My grandpa knows more about this than your father ever will. I’m not being conceited, I’m trying to tell the truth and you know it. Your father was the one who called him in. He needs to quit telling him how to do his job.” That would shut this kid up.

Huh?! Where did this suicidal streak come from? It had been happening more and more ever since he got here.

The older kid seemed to ponder the condition. Maybe that would be the end of this. Yugi knew that his old man wasn’t going to quit hounding his grandfather; the man was too used to being in control. After all, the Stephanovich family founded the town in the 1400s and practically ruled it to this day. He wouldn’t be able to keep his mouth shut and Yugi was willing to bet a night in the town’s creepy, crumbling castle on it. Or at least one of the voices in his head was willing to.

“I’m not doing it unless you have his cooperation. And that’s that. So why don’t you talk it over with your father and let me know in a couple of hours. You know where I’ll be.” The small teen backed away from the larger one, intending on going to his room above one of the shops. But he wasn’t letting the other kid out of his sight when he was so close. He knew that boy’s type the minute he set foot in this quaint, little Eastern European village. A spoiled bully who always got his way, and picked on others for kicks.

Well, Yugi wasn’t going to take it anymore. He was constantly picked on for his short stature, and his slightly feminine features. For being different. But that wasn’t what set him off this time; people could say what they wanted about him. This boy seemed to want to bring his grandfather into it, calling the old man incompetent and slandering his name far and wide. That was what set the petite teen off. He was perfectly willing to let other people pick on him, but not on those he cared for. He had always been like that. Willing to stand up for other people, even if it had earned him a beating or two in the past. But he had never gone as far as he had today. Calling the other boy’s bluff like that.

He sighed again, turning to look at his reflection in the glass of one of the few shops in this small provincial village. Peering back at him was a short, scrawny teen with abnormally large, odd colored eyes and an unruly mop of tricolor hair. His face still holding fast to the last of the baby fat from his earlier years. He looked like he was twelve years old. With a snort of disgust, he continued on his way. What Yugi didn’t realize was that, to others, he didn’t look at all like what he saw in his reflection.

One only had to look at the small teen and they would see why he was picked on constantly. He was beautiful, too much so for a boy. His petite build was perfectly proportioned; his eyes a rare shade somewhere between blue and amethyst, framed by the longest, sooty black lashes. His gently rounded face only serving as a frame for those striking jewels. But Yugi saw none of this as he followed his reflection until the glass met wood at the corner of the shop. He didn’t know that people picked on him because they wanted him, and they were uncomfortable with that fact. So they belittled him and gave him his low self image.

He would have had someone drive him out to the dig, to see how his grandfather was doing, but the small teen wasn’t in the mood. He didn’t want his grandfather to know about what the other kid was saying. He didn’t want the old man to worry. The situation would take care of itself, without Solomon getting into a fight, and possibly losing this job to his rival. That was one thing Yugi didn’t want to see. The old man’s reputation was about all he had left. And if Yugi had to put up with a night in an old, smelly castle to keep it in tact, then so be it. His grandfather wouldn’t even have to know about it. As it was, the only time Yugi saw the old man was when he went out to the dig site, or on the weekends, when Solomon came back into town.

They had gotten here about two months ago, Solomon having been brought in to excavate Celtic ruins that lie about fifty miles from this small village. He was brought in at the bequest of that boy, Randall’s, father, to see if they could tie in their family history with that of the mysterious Celts that had settled in the area long ago. More than likely they couldn’t, but Randall’s old man was hoping. Probably so that he could lord that fact over the other villagers.

Flopping down on his bed, to open one of the many books he had brought with him on this trip, Yugi turned to his marked page. But he couldn’t read a word. He was too worked up over what the kid said to him earlier. Laying the book aside, the teen peered out the window at the shadowed castle in the distance. It looked dark and foreboding. With a shudder, he turned his attention to his room at the small bed and breakfast, if that’s what you would call it. It was a room at one of the shop owner’s houses. It was pretty cool, decorated in early nineteenth century silk wall hangings. The floor was bare wood with a rug to keep out the chill. He’d been in worse.

Yugi had traveled with his grandfather for the last ten years, learning along with whatever children happened to be in the town they were stationed in. To date he was fluent in at least seven different languages, but his science and math skills were lacking. His parents died when he was but six years old, leaving him to tag along after his aging, archaeologist grandfather. And every town was the same. He made few friends, got picked on by other, bigger kids who sensed a target in the small, lonely boy. But never before had his grandfather’s name been in question.

Yugi wasn’t even sure how the conversation had turned from the insult to his grandfather, to talk of him staying the night in that moldy old castle. But with the crowd of teens that had gathered at the first word from Randall, he knew he couldn’t back down. After all, he was stuck here until the ruins were totally uncovered. Which could be anywhere from six months to two years. Stuck in this crappy little backwater hick town, that bordered on medieval. Oh well, there was always worse.

Yugi pondered his fate for a while, wondering what others saw in him to make him a target for people like Randall. He never said a word to the other boy. While he was wondering over that little quirk in his life, his eyes were drawn once again to the castle in the distance. When they first got here there were all manner of rumors flying around about the castle being haunted. And that people who went in there were never seen again. But it was probably just hype. When he asked one of the townspeople who had been stupid enough to go in there, they just shrugged, unknowing. But what was even worse, was that he had acquired another conscience since he first stepped foot in the town. And this new conscience got him into all sorts of trouble.

It wasn’t much longer before there was a knock on his door. Curiously he went to answer it. No one ever came to see him. The shop keeper must have let the person in. He was shocked to see Randall smirking back at him from the doorway. Great, what was this all about? The kid didn’t even have his usual lackeys with him this time.

“I talked to my dad. Told him all the shit you’ve been saying. So he’s agreed. Just to shut you up.”

‘To shut me up?’ Yugi thought. ‘What the hell have I been saying? I never said anything.’

“O-kay?”

“One night. You can take a light with you. But you have to stay the whole night. Until the sun is out tomorrow. Either that or your grandfather no longer has rights to the dig.”

‘Great. Open mouth, insert foot.’ “Fine, whatever.” Yugi remained unemotional on the outside. Inside, he was fearing for his life. This was not how he planned his night. He wanted nothing to do with the decaying ruins of that massive stone structure on the hill. But now he had to. His grandfather’s job, and reputation, was at stake.

“Oh, and we’ll be camping out by the road to the village, so we’ll know if you punk out.” Randall’s superior smirk was getting on Yugi’s nerves.

“Whatever. Let me get packed so I can get this over with.” Did he just say that? Where did that bravado come from? The small teen could have sworn to god that there was another voice in his head that was causing him to get into all sorts of trouble. Like words whispered into his soul, that he couldn’t help but voice.

The bully left Yugi alone to pack his stuff for the overnight stay. He packed lightly, only bringing a sleeping bag, a pillow, a change of clothing, and a book – because he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight. After he was finished, he glanced around the room for something he knew he was forgetting. The lantern! Snagging it off the bookshelf, he was ready to go.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The trip to the edge of the village didn’t take very long, and soon Yugi was free of Randall and his gang of followers. Good. His foot was finding its way into his mouth too often today for him to feel the slightest bit comfortable around people who could very easily beat him up. Today was the worst. It truly felt like there was another presence inside his head.

It took the small teen almost an hour to make it from the road to the village up to the crumbling wall around the castle. He shivered lightly. The sun would be going down soon. He missed the warmth of his cozy little room already as he stared up at the massive stone structure. Half of the castle had collapsed some time ago, leaving him to wonder if the rest of it was safe. Oh well, he got himself into this, he would get through this night one way or another.

Ten minutes later, he was standing before the large, open doorway to the inside of the castle. Too bad the door was open, now he couldn’t say that he couldn’t get inside. Although he could have sworn that when they came up here their first day in town, that the door was closed tightly against intruders. Just his luck. If he didn’t have bad luck, then he wouldn’t have any at all.

Yugi made his way cautiously into the castle. It was kind of weird; he expected cobwebs and spiders everywhere. Eeewww. But the interior was actually pretty clean, and clear of debris. He made his bed right inside the door, in what seemed to be a type of entryway. They didn’t say where he had to stay the night, and he wasn’t going into the castle any further than he had to. It may have been clean, but it was still creepier than all hell. He half expected a ghostly voice to greet him with the words “Get out!” But since that didn’t happen, he was stuck for the night. This would so piss off Randall! If he were to make it through the night unscathed. Maybe he would have to dare that fat ass to do it himself.

What?! Where did that thought come from? These whispers were freaking him out. He didn’t think like that. He was the last person to wish anyone ill. Shrugging it off, he spread out his sleeping bag and turned on his massive lantern. His grandfather bought it for when they had to camp out. And it had 10,000 watts of candle power. It would brighten the room well enough. Picking up his book again, Yugi decided to pass the time. He was only a couple of pages into it, and if he read all night, then he might finish the 710 page book before he left in the morning.

He got through the first chapter when a chilling breeze swept in through the open door. Blinking, he looked up to notice that the sun was just setting. And it was getting cold. Sighing, he picked up his stuff, and made his way out of the icy room, searching for a room without a breeze. It must get cold quick here. Because he could have sworn that it was at least in the mid seventies earlier. He wandered into the next room, opening the massive oak door that separated what appeared to be a rather barren great hall from the entryway. Looking around the room, he decided this was as good a place as any to bed down.

After making himself comfortable in the corner of the empty room, Yugi took out his book and began reading. He only got through another chapter before he began to hear odd noises coming from up the stone stairs that were attached to the wall. Since he couldn’t see what was on the upper level, his mind supplied some rather gruesome images, and he kept an eye on the staircase, telling himself over and over that it was just some wild animals that had ventured in and made their home here. Did they have bears in Yugoslavia? It was a little harder to get back into his book after that, but with a little concentration and a great chapter, he focused back on the words.

“And here I thought you would never come willingly.”

Yugi’s eyes shot up at the first word spoken in that silky tone and he scrambled up from his place on the floor, backing away from the stairs. “What the…Who are you? And what are you doing in here?” That voice sounded almost familiar. Achingly so.

“I’ve been waiting for you little one. My name is Yami. And I live here. What is your name?” The figure spoke as he continued his path down the stairs. Yugi could hardly see who was talking over the stone railing. He tracked the smooth tenor voice’s progress by what appeared to be the tips of his spiky hair. Once the figure made it to the bottom of the stairway, Yugi was thoroughly freaked out. He didn’t know that someone else was here. Maybe this castle wasn’t deserted, like the villagers thought.

As soon as this ‘Yami’ appeared at the bottom of the stairs, Yugi’s mouth hit the floor. The boy that the gorgeous voice belonged to wasn’t much older than he was. And they even look alike, sort of. Although, to Yugi, Yami was definitely sexier than he could ever dream of being. The teen that said he lived here held himself regally, his posture stiff and imposing. His smooth voice commanding. Without knowing, Yugi looked this newcomer up and down, sizing him up. The teen standing before him was gorgeous, having an angular, chiseled face with the most exotic ruby eyes he had ever seen. Slanted and framed by lashes that any girl in his travels would die to have. There was a slight smirk on the teen’s full lips that made Yugi pause in his staring. He could see the slight protrusion of the teen’s canines when he smiled. But what freaked him out most of all was that it seemed as if he knew this other teen. He was so familiar.

“Welcome to my home little one.”

“I didn’t know anyone lived here. I apologize for intruding.” Yugi said as a blush rose to his face. He had never felt so mortified in his life. Here he was invading someone else’s space, and then to be caught staring like that. But damn, the man was sexy as hell.

“I have been calling to you ever since you got to town. I thought there was no way you would come here. I know you’ve heard me.” Yami said again. “May I know your name?’

Calling to him? Wait! Was this some sort of joke? Did Randall set this up? “So you’re telling me that you’ve been calling me here? Why does this sound like some sick sort of joke to me? You don’t live here do you? This is all some elaborate hoax that that moron is playing! How long have you lived here, Yami? Without anyone knowing about you?” Yugi said as if he wouldn’t believe another word the other spoke. This was just too much. He was really expected to believe this?

“I’ve lived here for a Very long time little one. I’m sensing that you don’t believe me.”

“You know what. Tell Randall that I’ve seen through his act. I’ll stay here for the night. You can even keep me company. But this whole thing... It’s a little over the top. I don’t think you live here. And I don’t think those teeth are real. No one has teeth that long. If you’re trying to scare me, it’s not going to work, so take out the fake teeth, and we can sit here and talk. I’m not leaving. I said I would stay for the night, and I will.” Yugi crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, but took a quick step back and out of the reach of the other boy.

Who was looking at him oddly at the moment. Yami ran his tongue over his canine teeth. Damn, he forgot that they showed when he smiled. But it didn’t look like his little one was afraid of him. Exactly the opposite, the boy was irritated. A little unsure at the moment, but definitely irritated. Good, the boy had spirit. He loved him all the more for it. He was so much like he was in his last life.

“Actually, I do live here. And I would get rid of these teeth as you wish, but that would be kind of hard for me to do. They’re attached. But as for trying to scare you out of here, I want no such thing. I was trying to arrange it so you would come up here. To scare you away now would make all my efforts for naught.” Yami took a step forward. Noticing as he did, that Yugi stepped back, his face flushed.

With his heart pounding in his chest, Yugi searched his head for a way to reason with the other teen without angering him. It wasn’t that he was afraid of him…Well, yes he was. He didn’t believe in vampires. That wasn’t why he was scared of the other boy. This guy could kick his ass in a heartbeat. The muscles that were restrained by the tight black sleeveless shirt he wore were definitely not faked.

“Look, uh, I’m Yugi. And…I was dared to come up here and stay the night by a guy named Randall. You probably know him, tall, overweight, obnoxious. Anyways…” The smaller teen trailed off.

Yami looked offended by something. Maybe it was because he called Randall obnoxious. Oh shit. He wasn’t looking to offend the guy. This was not going well at all. He would be lucky to get out of here without a beating. Sexy or not, this other teen exuded confidence and raw power. And anyone who had that type of power normally lorded it over others.

“I am not going to kick your ass! So don’t even think it little one. There are other…more pleasurable things that I desire to do to you. My reasons for using that fat oaf to bend you to my wishes are a little more…, ah, personal. I have seen you before, when you arrived in town. And I had to have you. You are so very beautiful little one, even if you don’t think so.” Yami’s eyes were glowing with barely restrained passion.

Yugi’s breath caught in his throat as the other teen murmured those words. Was he about to be raped? Is that what Randall had planned? He wouldn’t lose his virginity willingly. It didn’t matter whether the other teen was a sex god or not. He didn’t know him. At that moment, the petite teen realized that he had backed himself into a corner. In order to move, he would have to get past this Yami person. Weighing his options carefully, he decided that the best course of action would be to feint one way and move in the opposite.

And that was exactly what he did as soon as the taller teen lunged for him. Making a beeline for the door, Yugi looked behind him to see how close his pursuer was…and ran straight into the unmoving wall of the other’s chest. Yami closed his arms around his prize, holding him tightly.

Huh? How’d he get there ahead of Yugi?

“Aha! Let go!! Lemme go!!!” Yugi struggled as hard as he could against the arms that held him captive. His pitiful struggles didn’t even budge the muscular arms that held him in place.

“Sorry little one. I can’t do that. I think you and I are going to become good friends. We will get to know each other before I take you. If that is what you are worried about.” Yami leaned in and placed lingering kisses on the struggling teen’s neck. This would be easier to do with the boy unconscious. As he neared the fluttering vein in Yugi’s neck, he bit down slightly, drawing blood. He heard the boy scream as he drank in the sweet nectar. He wouldn’t kill this one. This beautiful little boy was his. He had been ever since Yami laid eyes on him. The day that Yugi and his grandfather tried to explore the castle.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Yugi woke up a couple of hours later, to find that he was lying in the most elaborate canopy bed that he had ever seen. Thick curtains hung from the four corners of the bed tied back to their posts. Well, tied to it was more the phrase. As the teen found out when he tried to move his arms. He considered crying out for help, but that would probably only bring his kidnapper back in here. As it was he didn’t even know where he was.

“You’re still inside the castle little one. And I know you’re awake. I can hear your thoughts.” Yami moved to the side of the bed.

Tears trickled down Yugi’s face. “W-what do you want with me? Why am I here?”

Reaching over, the vampire brushed the moisture away. “You’re here because I need you. I don’t know why. It’s just a feeling that won’t go away... You remind me of someone.” Yami said truthfully.

It was true, he craved the small amethyst eyed teen. Like he had never craved anyone before. He didn’t mean to voice that thought though. Yami sighed, turning away from the tearful boy on his bed. He didn’t want him like this. He wanted a willing, knowing lover in his bed. Not this tearful, scared boy that was ready to have a heart attack at any given moment. This wasn’t what he wanted. But what did he expect? For the teen to jump willingly into his arms. Yeah, right?! Not hardly. He had been around for long enough to know that wasn’t going to happen. And they had been through this scene before; if this was the one he was searching for. And each time, his little one’s eyes were the same. But everything else was changed. This time his love was a boy, and his name was Yugi. Other than that, Yami knew nothing else about his lover from the past.

This was his curse that he would bare over and over until the end of time. His little one would die, and then be reborn as a totally different person. The only way he could even guess at who it was, was by the bright aura surrounding the soul of his lover. And by the eyes. He could read anyone’s mind, it wasn’t hard. It was even easier to suggest things to people, and make it look like it was their idea. That was how he turned the discussion from Yugi’s grandfather into a dare for the teen to stay the night in his castle. But to find his little one, it was getting harder and harder each time.

Maybe this time he was mistaken. There were so many people in the world now. Maybe he was wrong. But damn it, this had felt so right.

“I’ll let you go.” Yami said with a sigh as he untied the teen’s bonds. It was better just to give up now. He hadn’t meant to put an innocent in the middle of his problem. That was the last thing he wanted to do. As it was, no one was even supposed to know of his existence. He liked it that way. He would just erase the boy’s memories…or not. He rather liked the thought of this one innocent knowing of him. Maybe thinking of him later in life. If those thoughts were anything like what the boy was thinking of him earlier, before he grabbed him.

It took Yugi all of three seconds to make it off the bed and to the door. He was hell bent on getting out of here as quickly as possible. But something made him turn around and look at the figure that had stalked over to the window. The other teen’s posture was stiff and unyielding. The look in his eyes sorrowful, as he braced his hands on the sill. A lone tear making its way down his face. Yugi came to a halt, staring after the other boy. What was wrong with him? It wasn’t in the shy teen’s nature to just leave someone when they were that depressed. He couldn’t do it.

Yugi turned around, closing the door again. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine little one. Just a little disappointed is all.” Yami answered stiffly.

Against his better judgment, Yugi cautiously approached the vampire, and he now knew that the boy was in fact a vampire. He had the marks on his neck to prove it. “Disappointed why?”

“I was hoping you were someone else.” Was the clipped reply

“Who?”

“I told you that you were free to go. So go already. Don’t make me have to chase you out of here.” Yami stood fully, trying to intimidate the smaller teen into leaving him alone. It almost worked. But Yugi screwed up enough courage to say what was on his mind.

“I answered your question earlier, the least you can do is answer mine after you bit me and tied me up.” This time that annoying little voice wasn’t the one who was being demanding. Yugi was intrigued. Both by the person and the problem.

‘Stubborn little monster.’ Yami thought. “Very well then. I have been waiting for my lover to find me. It happens every century. I was hoping that you were their soul reborn. You’re about the right age, and your eyes and aura are right too. But it seems I was mistaken.”

“Why do you wait for them? You’re a vampire; couldn’t you just make the person you’re waiting for into another vampire? Then you wouldn’t have to lose them again. And repeat history all the time.” Yugi suggested logically. He couldn’t believe that he was actually having this conversation with a vampire. It defied reason. The conversation and the vampire himself defied reason. But yet here he was. He couldn’t let this go. Ever since he saw the other teen – well not really teen, but still, he felt a pull on the very depths of his soul. Like he should know this boy. Know him intimately.

Yami smiled at the smaller teen. It was a smile filled with bitterness and self hate. “I couldn’t do that to Ankhsunamun. That was her name in her first life. She would never consent to the taking of lives to feed herself. So I wait until she is reborn. I can feel her soul when it reaches the earthly plane. Just as it did sixteen summers ago. But I can never tell where she is. Or who she has become. She has been many different people throughout the ages, male and female.”

Yugi was pondering over the name of Yami’s lover. Ankhsunamun. It was Egyptian. Ancient Egyptian. He remembered hearing a story of two lovers that were condemned for their love when he was with his grandfather on a dig. The one was a young Pharaoh, forced to marry whomever his council chose for him. The other was a slave girl from a different nation. She was given the name Ankhsunamun by her lover-to-be when she was given to him. Their love was exposed by the Pharaoh’s closest advisor, who wanted the throne for himself. Both teens doomed by this illicit affair. He couldn’t remember what their fate was. He just knew it was sad. Yugi had never had a story touch him like that one did.

“You’re name is Atemu, isn’t it?” Yugi was surprised that he actually remembered the name of the other lover. He had thought it to be a beautiful name from the time he first heard the story. At the vampire’s sharp breath, he apologized. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bring up memories. I just remember being told the story of Atemu and Ankhsunamun when I was little.”

Atemu’s eyes widened at the boy’s words. Only Ankhsunamun was ever able to remember his name. But why had it taken so long for him to tell? Normally his lover knew him from the start, if not outright, then in memories. “You are her! Only she would remember my name. It was a part of my curse.” The vampiric teen swept the smaller one up in his arms gently, holding him close.

Something clicked in Yugi’s brain as soon as he said Atemu’s name. Wrapping his arms around his lover, he started to cry into his chest. Oh god, what was he? Was he really Yugi? Or was he the remains of Ankhsunamun’s tortured soul. Memories of past lives came flooding back into his brain. Of lives in medieval France, the wild untamed Americas, memories of their love in Egypt. Of what was done to his lover…to him.

“This can’t be happening! Oh Atemu, I’m me, but not me. What’s going on?” Yugi cried out as more memories flooded to the surface.

“Shhh. Love, I’m here. Gods I miss you so much. I can’t believe you found me this time. I searched and searched for you. But there are so many souls in this new world. I couldn’t get a fix on yours. I’ve been sleeping here for almost fifteen years now. Your coming is what woke me.” Atemu held the boy as he cried, soothing him with his touch.

“Oh god, this is really true! I…I’m a character in a screwed up children’s tale! What am I?”

“You’re still you little one. Whether you are male or female in this life, you are still yourself.” Atemu soothed.

Yugi looked up, tearfully, at his words, a hysterical little laugh making its way out of his mouth. “Well, that made almost no sense to me, but then again…Oh Atemu, I remember. I remember everything. Every life, every wrong. The things they did to you…” He reached up and touched the other teen’s face, memorizing every single detail with his hands as the vampire laid him on the bed. Atemu looked just as he had in his life, only his skin was so much paler. And the scarring was gone. What had been done to him in the ritual that made the teen what he was…it was too horrible.

“It’s over now little one. All that matters is that we found each other. It’s getting harder and harder with every life.” Atemu took hold of the wandering hand, planting a kiss on the palm. “You are my life, my reason for existing. I cherish the few moments that we have together.”

“Atemu, please love me, show me that you still care. I had no idea why I was saving myself, I guess this is why. Pieces of my memories still control my actions. I’ve always belonged to you, my love.” The small teen reached out and drew his lover close. Now that a lot of his memories had come back, Yugi couldn’t get enough of his lover’s gentle touch.

Atemu closed the final distance, touching his lips to his lover’s, claiming the teen’s mouth in a soul searing kiss. His tongue coaxing Yugi’s out to play. Yugi pulled him down until they were chest to chest, relishing the feeling of his lover’s silky skin as he ran a hand up under the tight cotton shirt that Atemu was wearing. The older boy’s answer was to pull him up tight against his arousal. Ending the long, erotic kiss, Atemu pulled Yugi’s shirt up over his head, throwing it to the floor.

“Are you sure you want this? Last time it took me a month to get you into bed.” Atemu chuckled at the boy’s eagerness.

“I just have the feeling that we need this tonight. And even before I knew who you were, I was still attracted to you. Damn, love, those pants alone are enough to give me wet dreams for the next month.” Yugi ran his hands up the vampire’s leg until he reached his ass, giving a quick squeeze, pulling him down to grind their arousals together.

Atemu gave a soft moan as his face turned red. He had forgotten how forward his little one was when it came to their lovemaking. The teen writhing beneath him was so responsive to his every touch. Rolling his hips against the other’s, he murmured “Biaw, little one. Only mine.”

“As long as you belong only to me.” Yugi answered before leaning up for another kiss. “I remember our story. Like it was yesterday. The memories have never come on this strong before. I can’t let you go. I need you Atemu. I need to remember this, not the other memories, the painful ones.”

Atemu obliged his lover’s request, kissing him with all the passion, the built up longing that he had for this exquisite soul. This only proved that they were meant to be together. He reached between them and rubbed his hand against the teen’s arousal, Yugi moaning into the kiss at the first touch. Unzipping the offending material, he reached in a touched the tip with his fingers, running them lightly over the top. This time his little one jumped in surprise before settling back into the kiss.

Yugi reached his hand over and unzipped his lover’s pants. He had never been so horny in his life. But the things that his lover was doing to him…Ending the kiss, he complained “These have to come off!” Tugging on the garment.

“Patience little one.” Atemu smirked at the boy. Yugi just pouted back up at him. Who was he to deny his lover? Especially when the boy looked at him like that.

“Very well then.”

He lifted himself off the bed and started to remove his clothing very slowly, giving the other a show. First he put his hands on the hem of his shirt and leisurely raised it up, first revealing his tone stomach, then his muscular chest, until he had it over his head and finally he tossed it down on the floor where it belonged. Then he grabbed the top of his pants and slowly began to shed them, the material sliding down his slender hips, his shapely thighs, and finally they fell to a pool on the floor. Stepping out of them he looked into his lover’s bright red face. “Do you like what you see?”

Yugi was fairly drooling by the time his sexy lover was revealed in all his naked splendor. Atemu had the most gorgeous body. Petite, yet muscular, not an ounce of fat to be seen on his trim frame. No imperfections could be seen anywhere on his god-like body. And one shy glance told Yugi that his lover certainly wasn’t lacking where it counted.

“You’re magnificent.” Yugi breathed in awe. This was one memory that hadn’t made its way back to him yet. The way his lover looked in the glow of the candlelight.

“And I think you are just as glorious little one. I think its past time for your clothes to disappear.” Atemu smirked at the teen before pulling him off the bed and divesting him of the rest of his clothes. After the clothes were just a pile on the floor, the older boy lowered his lover to the bed, covering him with his body. They both hissed at the feeling of skin on skin. For a while they laid there intertwined, just marveling at the feeling of their bodies connected. Exploring the visible skin, caressing. Then Atemu began to move his body slowly, sensuously against Yugi’s, causing a low heat to ignite in the teen’s lower regions. His member growing thick and heavy between them.

Reaching over to the table that stood beside the massive, curtain enclosed bed, Atemu snagged an ornate bottle of oil off the top. Pulling the stopper he looked back at his little one. “You are certain? I do not wish to rush this union. But I do not want to be without you either.”

“I am certain love.” Came Yugi’s reply as he wrapped his hands around Atemu’s lean waist, giving him a brief hug.

The older boy wasted no time in rubbing the sweetly scented oil over his fingers. “This will hurt more if you tense little one. I do not wish for you to be hurt.”

“I’ll try not to. I promise. I’ve never done this in this life time. I don’t quite know what to expect. Those memories have not come back yet.”

“It will be okay. I promise. If the pain gets too bad, let me know. I will stop.”

Atemu just smirked at his lover before placing his well oiled hand at the boy’s only entrance. Rubbing his fingers lightly over the ring of muscles that guarded the opening. He kept his movements light and unthreatening as Yugi tensed up briefly. Once the boy calmed down, he inserted one of those long, slender fingers up inside the tight channel, marveling at the heat and tightness that surrounded his finger.

“Oh!” Yugi gripped Atemu’s neck when he felt the intruding digit. This felt weird to him. Not really painful, just odd.

Atemu smothered his lover with lavish kisses as he slid the lone finger in and out of the tight warmth. Then he added another finger, sliding that one up inside of his lover on his next thrust. This time Yugi gasped uncomfortably. It was a little painful, not too bad though. The vampiric teen moved his fingers around, urging the tight muscles to loosen up. Then he began to scissor them, stretching the boy for their union. In the process, he hit a spot deep inside of Yugi that made him see stars.

‘Oohhh! What was that?” The small teen panted, his body arching back against the intruding digits.

“Just the beginning little one.” Atemu purred. He leaned back on his forearm as he watched the boy writhing on the bed. His little one was so responsive, so sensitive. They were both going to enjoy this. He added a third finger, stretching the boy’s entrance even further. Stopping his movements long enough for the other boy to adjust to his fingers’ presence.

Soon Yugi was taking all three of his fingers comfortably, and wanting more, as he moved back against Atemu’s thrusts. It was time for the real thing. The vampiric teen removed his hand, causing the smaller one to cry out in disappointment.

“Relax little one. We’re not finished yet.” Atemu brushed a blonde lock of hair out of his lover’s eyes. He wanted to see those expressive eyes as the small teen took all of him up inside of his tight little body. “You looked so beautiful, riding my hand like you were. I want you to take me inside of you. I want to feel that smooth skin surrounding my body.”

“I want that too.” Yugi blushed back up at his lover.

Atemu poured the remaining oil onto his hand, and slicked up his member. There was no way he was going to hurt his little one. After he was certain that he was ready, he placed his length at the guarded entrance, easing the tip inside.

Yugi tensed up as soon as he felt something larger attempting to invade his body. This was a little more painful then what he had experienced earlier. So much thicker, larger. He wasn’t sure he could do this.

“Relax little one. It’s okay.” Atemu soothed his frightened lover. He felt the muscles tighten up as soon as he began to ease his way inside. Leaning in he kissed the small teen, taking his mind off of the discomfort as he pushed in until his was completely sheathed inside. Tight warmth surrounding his thick arousal.

Yugi pulled out of the kiss, turning his head to the side. This hurt more than he thought it would. His breath came out in small pants as he tried to breathe through the pain. His vampiric lover attempting to take his mind off it by nibbling on his earlobe. Atemu shifted a little inside of him, and a warm feeling shot through to the pit of his stomach, causing him to gasp.

“Mmm. You liked that didn’t you?” Atemu shifted again deep inside of his little one’s body, rolling his hips against the teen’s arousal.

“Ngh…Atemu. Please?” Yugi didn’t even know what to ask for. All he knew was that he needed it badly. There was a pleasant feeling uncurling in his lower regions, and he wanted more of whatever was making him feel that way. And that was before his lover began to move.

Atemu pulled up, before shifting deeper inside of his petite lover. The movement wrung a groan of approval from Yugi’s lips. He slid out once more, slowly, before taking up a faster rhythm. Then, taking a hold of the pale, slender legs of his lover, Atemu raised them up and over his shoulders, giving him a straight shot at that one tiny spot that made the smaller teen’s toes curl. And curl they did as the vampiric teen brushed Yugi’s prostate over and over again.

“Ah! Atemu! I…I don’t know if…Harder!” Yugi screamed as his lover slammed into him roughly.

His nails digging into the tender skin of Atemu’ back, arching back to meet his thrusts. Over and over again. Yugi didn’t think he could take much more of this painful pleasure. His senses were overloaded as it was. Atemu pushing and pulling deep within his petite body, creating a friction that was causing that coil of heat in his lower regions to wind so tight inside of him. The small teen felt as if he were going to explode.

“Just hold on little one.” Atemu panted as he thrust roughly into his lover’s willing body. It had been so long since they were together. This felt so good. His lover’s silken walls surrounding him, massaging his length with every deep thrust. He reached between them and grabbed the teen’s erection, pumping it in time with his forceful thrusts.

“Atemu!!!” Yugi cried out as the coil of heat let loose. His seed hitting Atemu’s hand and both of their chests.

As soon as the walls surrounding his arousal closed tightly around him, Atemu gave a few more rough thrusts before spilling his seed deep inside his little one’s tight channel. Pulling out as he fell to the side, the older teen took the younger one with him, holding him tightly.

“That was amazing little one!” Atemu gasped.

“Will it always be like this?” Yugi asked before he could stop himself. He blushed self consciously as the question brought Atemu’s vivid ruby colored eyes to his. The vampiric teen stroked the boy’s hair soothingly.

“It will be however we want it to be, my beautiful little one. Will you let me turn you this time? I’m afraid that I won’t find you in your next life, nor you me. It gets harder each time. And you brought it up earlier. Please consider it this time, I beg you.”

“But I don’t think I can just take a life like that. I…don’t mean to offend you. You’re so much stronger than I am. I would probably just starve. How do you do it? Sorry, I don’t mean to pry, but if I’m to consider this, I need to know.” Yugi said bluntly.

Atemu pulled away to look deep into the amethyst eyes he loved so dearly. “It bothers me at times too. But the only way I’ve found that keeps my conscience somewhat clear, is that I take the evil doer. Never touch the innocent.”

“Is this really how you want me to be? Is this form good enough for you to want me around forever?”

“I will take you in any form I can have. I love you little one. Of course this beautiful body that you have doesn’t hurt anything either.” The older teen left a fleeting kiss to the tip of Yugi’s nose. “I love you, always have…always will.”

“Will I be able to say goodbye to my grandpa?”

“You will be able to do anything you wish. I will not stop you.”

“Then my answer is yes. I love you so much Atemu. The thought of not finding you outweighs the many lives of murderers that I will feed on.”

“Then sleep for now my beautiful little Yugi. It’s almost dawn, and we’re safe here. I’ll bar the window and I won’t have to worry about the sun’s rays. Tomorrow, we will deal with your turning.”

Eventually the two lovers slept. Peacefully throughout the day, none of the sun’s rays penetrating their hideaway. Randall’s followers giving up on ever seeing the small amethyst eyed boy half way through the following morning. Randall, however, was determined to be there when the teen made his way out of whatever hiding spot he was currently sitting in. He would make sure the little shit never made it back to town. He stayed by the camp site until it was well dark out. Call him out in front of a crowd of people. Well, he would teach that boy a lesson. One that would kill him.

A chilly breeze was the only warning the hapless bully got before his screams were heard by even the villagers.

And to this day, the only person who to ever know of Yugi and his lover’s whereabouts is old man Motou. He will not tell, even under threat of torture.


End file.
